Malfoy Manor
by Bessel Etamin
Summary: OS escrito para el concurso de Pam Ch Voz. Han transcurrido dos años desde su traición, ahora, ante las puertas de Malfoy Manor; Hermione Granger, está lista para volver.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esta historia fue escrita para el concurso de **Pam Ch Voz** , cuyo premio consiste en un audiofic al mejor OS.

 _Link del canal de Youtube de Pam Ch Voz_ : https - : - /- www - . - youtube - . - com - /channel/UC1pf6lXd1pux0wQFHpRFLAg?view_as=subscriber

 _Link de página de Facebook:_ https - :- / - / - w -w - w - . - facebook - . - com - /PamChVoz/

 _(únicamente eliminen los guiones cortos)_

.

.

.

¡A leer!

.

.

.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Era viernes, cuando al fin, la menuda e inteligente chica de cabellos castaños se decidió a enfrentar aquella puerta; ésta era elegante, majestuosa y hostil, ajena a todo lo que habitualmente la rodeaba.

Su respiración, al igual que los latidos de su destrozado corazón, se disparaban en cuanto más la miraba. Intentaba asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al final, sus rodillas se debilitaban, lanzando un tétrico escalofrío a su columna vertebral que la convertía en un saco repleto de infortunio y desdicha, incapaz de hacer nada más, que existir. Habían transcurrido dos años ya. Dos años desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin, dos años desde que el niño que vivió había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, dos años desde que lo había visto por última vez…

Dos años. Habían pasado dos largos y culposos años.

Él lo había hecho todo por ella; se había pasado al lado de la luz, convirtiéndose así, en un infiltrado entre mortífagos, que cada día, arriesgaba el pellejo para ventaja de la Orden; y ella, tan cobarde como era, no había podido rechazar a Ron, porque Ronald Weasley, reflejaba todo lo correcto y armonioso con lo que ella alguna vez soñó. Era cariñoso, valiente y leal: cualidades que ella respetaba y admiraba, y que de igual manera, creía poseer. Hasta que se sintió contemplada por esa mirada, que en lugar de rencor, reverberaba pena.

En ese instante, Voldemort se encontraba tendido en el suelo, totalmente acabado, con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, por la escasez de vida… Y ella, envuelta por los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo, se descubrió en paz. Lo habían conseguido, todo había terminado. Sin embargo, a unos pocos metros, la impetuosa tormenta que estalló en la mirada de Draco Malfoy, la arrancó de vuelta a la realidad. Él la amaba, se lo terminó confesando en sexto año, y ella también había aprendido a amarlo, abandonando, cada uno por elección propia, sus anteriores diferencias, y asimismo le había prometido unirse a él, tan pronto como la guerra terminara. Pero no, allí había estado ella, en los brazos de otro, rompiendo cada una de las promesas que le había hecho al mortífago durante sus largas sesiones de besos, abrazos, suspiros, sudor y respiraciones entrecortadas. No hicieron falta palabras. Él había aceptado su decisión y ella, únicamente lo vio darse la vuelta, para no volver.

Todavía tenía grabada en la mente, la imagen de su andar pausado al verlo alejarse. Caminaba con parsimonia y con la elegancia que lo distinguía. Era un Malfoy y siempre lo sería.

Dos años, le había costado dos años darse cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido. Las cosas con Ron no funcionaban y jamás lo harían, no después de haber cancelado su compromiso, o su "gran error", como ella lo llamaba para sí misma.

Había perdido al pelirrojo, su segundo gran amigo y la verdad, ése dolor, le resultaba tolerable, comparado con lo que había sido dejar ir a Draco. No obstante, estaba allí, actuando como una estúpida ante una puerta cerrada.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire profundamente, convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que haría lo que fuera necesario para que él la escuchara… Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, había dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

Levantó la varita, dispuesta a enunciar el hechizo que abriría la puerta a la esperanza y quizá a su felicidad, pero apenas sus labios se habían despegado para articular palabra, se topó con el fiero rostro que había ido a buscar.

Él la observó con cautela, y como en esa última vez, la acusación en sus ojos la atravesó, helándole la sangre.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

Le preguntó, sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz. Le lastimaba verla.

Draco Malfoy, se había abandonado de lleno en el trabajo y en el whiskey de fuego para evitar pensar, para no recordar su traición, su abandono. La leona, la hermosa chica dorada de Gryffindor, la infame sabelotodo Granger, lo había dejado muerto en vida, pero no la odiaba. Claro que no la odiaba, no podía hacerlo.

Después de todo, ella lo había salvado. De su destino, de la oscuridad, de la facilidad en la que él se habría hundido para volverse un asesino, tal como su padre lo había sido. No. No podía odiar a aquella chica de rebelde cabellera; que había devuelto a su vida, las probabilidades, las opciones, el derecho de elegir. La fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que yo…

\- Malfoy Manor, siempre estará abierta para ti.

Le respondió él tajantemente, pero sin dejar de obstaculizar la entrada con su cuerpo. Ella lo miró embelesada por sus palabras, esperaba que significaran más de lo que él elegía revelar, así que, se armó de valor, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos plata que no la habían dejado sola ni un segundo en dos años.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Le pidió ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

\- ¿En verdad quieres pasar, Granger? - La desafió, intentando convencerla de que era un error, de que ella, en realidad no debía de estar allí.

Pero la castaña no se movió. En vez de eso, tragó saliva de forma escandalosa en cuanto lo escuchó llamarla por su apellido. Su voz, siempre fría, había sonado aterciopelada y podría hasta jurar, haber distinguido un deje de cariño en la pregunta.

\- Sí. Quiero pasar.

Le aseguró, y él se apartó de inmediato, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la mansión. No podía tenerla tan cerca, su aroma floral, sus ojos tan dorados como el caramelo, lo debilitaban. Cuando ella se marchara, él se quedaría solo y quizá, mucho peor que antes. Ya había sido demasiado que lo dejara una vez. No podría soportar una segunda. Su cuerpo, su mente no lo haría. Terminaría por volverse loco. Ni las largas jornadas de trabajo, lo harían olvidar su fascinante presencia.

Consiguió a medias salir del infierno que había resultado ser la infamia de la castaña, pero no lo haría de nuevo. Esta ocasión, cedería ante la congoja, se dejaría ir, con el recuerdo de su visita todavía fresco en su memoria.

\- ¿Y bien?

Le preguntó Malfoy, con todo el autocontrol del que era capaz. Por dentro estaba destrozado, pero por fuera… Siempre había sabido encapsular sus sentimientos, por lo que la Gryffindor, lo único que podía ver, era a un hombre abatido por el cansancio y tal vez, por la falta de sueño o el exceso de alcohol. Porque para ella, no había pasado desapercibido el sutil aroma a Whiskey de fuego que el rubio emanaba.

\- He dejado a Ron.

Anunció ella, lo suficientemente alto como para que no hubiera cabida a las dudas en sus palabras. Su voz, hacía eco en los prominentes muros de Malfoy Manor. Lo había dejado. ¿Pero qué quería qué él hiciera?

Malfoy, la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

Contraatacó ella, ahora, con un perceptible temblor en cada letra. Quizá, era demasiado tarde.

El rubio, hundió los dedos en sus cabellos con exasperación. Inhaló profundo, exhaló, presionó el puente de su nariz con fuerza y puso fin a la distancia que los separaba en sólo tres zancadas. - ¡¿Qué es lo que esperas que diga?! ¡Vienes aquí, después de dos años! ¡Dos jodidos años! ¡Vienes aquí, diciendo que has dejado al imbécil de Weasley! ¡¿Y quieres qué diga algo?! – La sujetó por los brazos con brío, intentando contener su ira, su dolor. - ¡Estuve allí! ¡Tomé parte en esa guerra porque tú así lo quisiste! ¡Te dije, te pedí que nos fuéramos, que nos alejáramos de todo, pero no quisiste! ¡Me exigiste que eligiera un lado y lo hice, luché con los tuyos, por ti! ¡Por ti! - Le gritó a la cara - ¡Porqué a mí, ésa gente; los muggles, los sangre pura, los mestizos, hasta el mismísimo Voldemort o mí endemoniada familia: nadie, ni nada me importaba! ¡Sólo tú! ¡Y cuando todo acabó y fui a buscarte, estabas con él, sonreías mientras estabas en sus brazos, me miraste a los ojos, y ni eso te hizo venir a mí! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que diga, Granger?!

Su respiración acelerada, acompañada con su tono de voz glacial, hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera, pero ella ya se esperaba eso, y estaba lista para afrontarlo. Así que, ni siquiera hizo una mueca, cuando los delgados dedos del rubio comenzaron a hacer mella en su piel. En lugar de eso, acercó su boca a los labios del mago, dispuesta a todo, pero él, la apartó de un leve empujón, con el pánico reflejado en cada parte de su cuerpo.

La leona de Gryffindor, tomó aire, cuadro los hombros con orgullo y sonrió con certeza, con las mejillas coloradas, a causa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir.

Te amo, Draco Malfoy. – El chico, se llevó una mano al pecho, presionándolo, como si quisiera contener con ese acto las emociones que se acumulaban dentro, amenazando con explotar. – He venido a casa. Tenía miedo, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No tuve el valor de ir tras de ti, aunque eso era lo que más quería, y sé que me he tardado… Pero, estoy aquí, y no me iré, porqué sé que me amas... - Hizo una pausa, para contener las lágrimas. - ¡Sé que me amas, sé que me deseas, que quieres estar conmigo, tanto como yo, o hasta más.

La seguridad y la petulancia impresa en aquél discurso, lo hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Así que no te irás?

Malfoy saboreó las palabras para sí mismo, mientras retomaba su lugar junto a ella. La bruja negó con vehemencia, respondiendo de ese modo a su pregunta, sonriendo para él.

\- Esa sonrisa… - Murmuró Draco, sujetándola con posesión, delineando su labio inferior con el pulgar derecho, mientras sostenía erguida su barbilla, disfrutando de la suavidad y la calidez de su compañera. Observándola hasta el cansancio, preparando el momento, inhalando su fragancia que tanto anhelaba, que tan extasiado lo tenía desde su llegada. – Espero verla todos los días a partir de ahora. – Susurró sobre sus labios, bañándolos con aquél aroma mentolado que hacía que el cuerpo de la castaña se suavizara hasta el delirio. Malfoy, se esforzaba por no pestañear, únicamente para no perder la conexión, con esos ojos acaramelados que lo tenían encandilado. – Me debes mucho tiempo.

Sentenció él. Uniendo su frente a la de ella, disfrutando del inocente contacto que no hacía más que acogerlos en un inquebrantable halo de dicha, con el que los demás solamente podrían fantasear.

La magia que emanaban sus cuerpos al estar a tan escasos centímetros, arrojaba chispazos fugaces que poco a poco se perdieron en la distancia.

\- Hermione…

Draco Malfoy, musitó su nombre entre el silencio; y entonces, ella, embebida por la magnificencia del momento. Se entregó a él.

* * *

 _Recomendación musical: D_ _o I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bessel_


End file.
